Cena nienawiści
by Seirin
Summary: Nienawiść, jedna z najbardziej destrukcyjnych emocji ludzkich, daje początek tajemniczej istocie, która ponoć jest w stanie przynieść ulgę każdemu żądnemu zemsty sercu. Jej sekret jest skrywany w mieście o ponurej sławie San Zaes, gdzie krzyżują się drogi pewnej upartej dwójki... LZ


Właśnie wtedy w morzu nieznanych twarzy kupców i usiłujących zrobić interes życia klientów dojrzał długi, rudy kosmyk włosów. Już wtedy wiedział, że to ona. Tylko jej włosy w taki sposób błyszczały się w słońcu. Bez wahania wyciągnął dłoń i zacisnął ją wokół szczupłego przedramienia dziewczyny. Jak zawsze zareagowała instynktownie, przyzywając szkarłatną kulę niebezpiecznego płomienia odbijającego się w jej czerwonych tęczówkach. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, pojawił się na jej twarzy wyraz szoku i niedowierzania. Minęła kolejna chwila i ognista sfera rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

- Zel?

Nie czekał aż z pomruków wydobywających się z jej ust ułoży się składna wypowiedź, tylko chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął ją za sobą, ponownie zanurzając się w tłum. Plac centralny w dzień targowy w tak niebezpiecznym mieście jak San Zaes nie był odpowiednim miejscem na rozmowę, którą zamierzał z nią przeprowadzić.

Od początku nie wierzył, że ktoś taki jak Lina Inverse zginie w potyczce z grupą zwyczajnych terrorystów, lecz pomimo całego swojego zdrowego rozsądku miewał chwile zwątpienia, kiedy na dnie jego serca pojawiała się ta irracjonalna myśl, że jej już nie ma. Że komuś jednak jakimś cudem udało się zgasić płomień życia tej szalonej dziewczyny, która z taką łatwością wdarła się do jego świata. A gdy do tego dochodziła świadomość, że w czasie ich ostatniego spotkania obrzucali się jedynie słownym błotem, jego umysł opanowywała… Nie, nawet nie chciał przypominać sobie tego stanu. Dostał kolejną brutalną lekcję i tym razem zamierzał wyciągnąć z niej odpowiednie wnioski.

Po dwudziestu minutach umiarkowanie szybkiego marszu Zelgadis otworzył drzwi do oszczędnie umeblowanego i niezbyt przytulnego pokoju w Arabei, gospody, gdzie za odpowiednią cenę można było dostać niemalże wszystko, zaczynając od wynajęcia miłego pokoju i na nowej tożsamości kończąc. Lokal ten miał jednak jedną zaletę: wystarczyło wyskoczyć przez okno, aby znaleźć się poza granicami San Zaes, na co natychmiast zwróciła uwagę Lina, jak tylko weszła do pomieszczenia.

- Sprytne – mruknęła pod nosem, spoglądając na ogromny las znajdujący się zaraz za szybą.

- Owszem – odparł niebezpiecznie spokojnie Zelgadis, opierając się o drzwi i patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – A więc jak się bawiłaś od naszego ostatniego spotkania? Fajnie jest pozorować swoją śmierć i zupełnie znikać?

Lina odwróciła się w jego stronę i oparła się o parapet, założywszy ręce na piersiach.

- Jakoś ostatnio, jak się widzieliśmy, nie sprawiałeś wrażenia, jakby cię to cokolwiek obchodziło – odparła chłodno.

- Przestań pierdolić głupoty – warknął mag. To jedno zdanie wypowiedziane przez czarodziejkę było wszystkim, czego potrzebował, aby wszelkie hamulce trzymające jego gniew w ryzach puściły. – Wiedziałaś, że wyruszyłem do świątyni w Aberdell, które jest zaledwie dwie godziny drogi od Delloween i nawet nie spróbowałaś dać mi najmniejszego znaku, że wszystko jest z tobą w porządku. – Zrobił kilka kroków naprzód i już po chwili stał tuż przed rudowłosą, piorunując ją wzrokiem. – Chciałaś się odegrać? Czy też wielka Lina Inverse uznała, że nie warto poświęcać czasu na takie pierdoły?

Pod wpływem jego słów butne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu zaczęło łagodnieć. Upór i chłód szybko zostały wyparte przez wyrzuty sumienia.

- Zel, to nie tak…

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

- A więc jak?

Lina westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła nerwowo targać swoją grzywkę.

- To się naprawdę zaczęło tak niepozornie… Niedługo po tym, jak zachowałeś się jak ostatni kretyn, zgodnie z naszym pierwotnym planem poszłam zobaczyć Jarmark Dellan. I wyobraź sobie, że w jednej chwili zajadałam się pieczenią wieprzową, a dosłownie moment później tuż za moimi plecami rozległ się krzyk. Odwróciłam się, a tam stało dziewięć zakapturzonych postaci, które okrążyły jakiegoś starego człowieka. Dopiero, jak zaczęli inkantację, doszło do mnie, że ci ludzie utworzyli krąg przywołania… – Na chwilę zamilkła i zagryzła dolną wargę. – W jednej chwili doszło do emisji ogromnej ilości mocy, która natychmiast rozbiegła się po całej okolicy.

Pochłonięta swoją opowieścią młoda kobieta nie zauważyła, że na twarzy Zelgadisa pojawił się jeszcze większy niepokój.

- Sama ledwo zdążyłam przywołać barierę i osłonić tych kilka osób, które stały obok mnie – kontynuowała rudowłosa. Jej wzrok stał się na moment odległy. Obrazy niedalekiej przeszłości żywo stanęły przed oczami. – Ludzie padali na podłogę jak muchy, ale wtedy nie zwracałam na nich uwagi. Moją uwagę całkowicie pochłonęło to przywołane stworzenie. Widziałam je jedynie od tyłu… To coś było rozmiarów człowieka i miało na sobie złotą szatę. Na twarzy musiało mieć coś w rodzaju maski, bo widziałam, jak ten stwór staje przed tym starcem i zdejmuje coś z głowy. Nie wiem, co zobaczył ten starzec, ale sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy, musiało być to coś potwornego… A moment później on… już nie żył… - Pokręciła głową, jakby chciała przepędzić nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. – Rzuciłam w ich stronę Fire Balla, co musiało przyśpieszyć rozkład ich kręgu. Potem ten stwór zniknął, a jeden z tych zakapturzonych osobników, odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział, że zapłacę mu za to… Potem rzucił w moim kierunku jakieś zaklęcie, które w sumie bez trudu odbiłam za pomocą bariery… – Zrobiła krótką przerwę, aby wziąć głębszy oddech i wróciła do opowieści. – Później jeden z nich opadł na podłogę, a jego towarzysze, niczym się nie przejmując, przywołali zasłonę dymną i zniknęli. Oczywiście, wybuchło wielkie zamieszanie, było bardzo wielu rannych, z czego dla kilku osób już było za późno, chociaż uzdrowicielki pojawiły się niemalże natychmiast po zakończeniu tego ataku. Zanim przybyły władze porządkowe Delloween, chciałam spojrzeć na tego jednego napastnika, który opadł na podłogę… Tak, jak się spodziewałam, już nie żył, ale zaskoczyło mnie, że to był jakiś zwyczajny, stary człowiek. Jedyne, co było w nim niezwykle, to fakt, że leżał uśmiechnięty i że po kilku chwilach dosłownie rozpłynął się powietrzu… Jednak tuż obok niego napotkałam ślad echa magicznego, więc nie czekałam na nic, tylko ruszyłam tym tropem. Dopiero jak byłam na trasie, doszła do mnie plotka o mojej domniemanej śmierci. – Pokręciła głową. – Nie wiem, jak ci kretyni do tego doszli. Może ktoś mnie tam rozpoznał…

- Podobno naoczni świadkowie widzieli, jak jeden z napastników rzuca w ciebie zaklęciem, w wyniku którego zniknęłaś – przerwał jej Zelgadis.

Lina zmarszczyła brwi.

- Zniknęłam? Jak ci mówiłam, tylko jedno zaklęcie poleciało w moim kierunku i bez problemu odbiłam je za pomocą bariery.

- Pokaż mi swój prawy nadgarstek – nakazał jej mężczyzna.

- Ale co to ma wspólnego… – zaczęła nieco zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

Zelgadis nie kwapił się, aby udzielić jej jakiejkolwiek dalszej odpowiedzi, tylko złapał jej dłoń i jednym płynnym ruchem podciągnął jej rękawiczkę. Czarodziejka obserwowała go ze zdziwieniem, lecz pozwoliła magowi na dokładne zbadanie okolic jej nadgarstka bez żadnego sprzeciwu.

- Nie ma – mruknął pod nosem wojownik, delikatnie muskając opuszkami palców wnętrze jej dłoni.

Lekko zarumieniona rudowłosa cofnęła rękę i zaczęła z powrotem naciągać na nią białą rękawiczkę.

- Możesz mi wreszcie powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi z tym nadgarstkiem? – powiedziała lekko poirytowana.

Zelgadis wyraźnie uspokojony, z powrotem skierował na nią swój wzrok.

- Jakby to zaklęcie zadziało, jak powinno, na twoim nadgarstku zostałby wyryty symbol dziewięcioramiennej gwiazdy. Moc tego zaklęcia aktywuje się dopiero przy kontakcie ze skórą, więc użycie nawet najprostszej bariery mogło temu zapobiec. Jeżeli użyłaś bariery wiatru, przy kontakcie z tym zaklęciem mogło to faktycznie wywołać jakiś miraż, przez co ci rzekomi naoczni świadkowie mogli twierdzić, że zniknęłaś. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli szybko opuściłaś miasto.

- Skąd to wiesz? – spytała natychmiast Lina, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Spotkałeś tych ludzi już wcześniej?

- Najpierw odpowiedz mi na pytanie, co tak naprawdę jest teraz twoim celem?

- To stworzenie… miało aurę zbliżoną do Pani Nocnych Koszmarów. Jeżeli ktoś korzysta z takiej magii, nie mając pojęcia, z czym ma do czynienia… – W jej czerwonych tęczówkach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. – Chcę dotrzeć do źródła tego wszystkiego, dowiedzieć się, jak to działa i w oparciu o to, czego się dowiem, podjąć odpowiednie działanie.

- I przy okazji poszerzyć wachlarz swoich zaklęć? – spytał, uśmiechając się pod nosem, jednak widząc Linę szykującą kolejną kąśliwą odpowiedź, dodał już poważniej. – No, dobra jestem w stanie do pewnego stopnia zrozumieć, że ze względu na niknący ślad echa magicznego nie mogłaś do mnie dotrzeć osobiście, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że mogłaś mi wysłać jakąkolwiek wiadomość.

- Wiesz, Zel, akurat w tamtej sytuacji, nie za bardzo miałam do tego głowę…

- A powinnaś – wszedł jej w zdanie, ponownie piorunując ją wzrokiem.

- Hm… nie tak dawno słyszałam, że jestem irytującą, nie liczącą się ze zdaniem innych despotką… – odparła urażona.

- Co udowodniłaś po raz kolejny, mając w dupie to, co ktoś może pomyśleć, gdy usłyszy, że brałaś udział w największym ataku na dane miasto w ciągu ostatniego stulecia, po czym zupełnie zniknęłaś.

W oczach dziewczyny pojawiła się złość.

- Mam ci przypomnieć, kto kogo zostawił w Delloween?

- Miałem wrażenie, że nie miałaś ochoty na dłuższe przebywanie w obecności „niewrażliwego idioty o bezsensownej obsesji". Ale zgoda, popełniłem błąd, którego już nie powtórzę – dodał stanowczo. – W sumie mogłem to wcześniej przewidzieć, że ty ze swoim talentem do przyciągania kłopotów, prędzej czy później trafisz do San Zaes…

- Czyli od początku wiedziałeś, że ktoś taki ukrywa się w tym mieście – wtrąciła czarodziejka, której złość zaczęła powoli mijać.

- Owszem – potwierdził krótko Zelgadis. – Mam wszystkie informacje, których szukasz. Udzielę ci ich pod jednym warunkiem: bez żadnej dyskusji opuścisz ze mną dzisiaj San Zaes i zrezygnujesz ze wszelkich prób odnalezienia tych ludzi.

Lina przez chwilę milczała, trawiąc jego słowa.

- A jeżeli odmówię?

- Sam cię stąd wyprowadzę i nie wyciągniesz ode mnie żadnych wyjaśnień.

Kąciki jej warg lekko się uniosły.

- To brzmi jak wyzwanie, wiesz?

Mężczyzna obdarzył ją surowym spojrzeniem.

- Myślę, że na tyle poznałaś zasady obowiązujące w tym mieście, że nawet ty nie będziesz chciała sprowadzać na siebie oczu władz San Zaes.

San Zaes było miastem o jasno ustalonych zasadach. Przybysze z zewnątrz mogli robić co tylko chcieli tak długo, dopóki nie zakłócało to ustalonego przez Świątynię rytmu dnia mieszkańców. Jednak wszelkie osoby, które przekroczyły tę niewidzialną granicę, znikały w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

- Mówisz mi, że mam to miasto zostawić w zupełnym spokoju? Miasto, w którym bawią się z magią chaosu?

- Tak. Lina, na świecie są siły, które powinny zostać zostawione w spokoju. I do nich należy to, co się kryje w San Zaes.

Na długi czas zapadło milczenie.

- Zgoda – odparła wreszcie Lina. – Ale… – Zrobiła krok naprzód, stając tuż przed nim i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, aby wzmocnić wymowę swoich słów. – Odpowiesz bardzo dokładnie na każde moje pytanie.

- Jeżeli wyruszymy w tej chwili – odpowiedział szybko mag.

- Niech ci będzie.

* * *

><p><em>Zelgadisie, patrz uważnie.<em>

W jego pamięci pomimo upływu tylu lat wciąż tliła się cała masa wspomnień sięgających czasów, kiedy wciąż był młodym i gniewnym nastolatkiem, który był w stanie zrobić niemalże wszystko, aby stać się silniejszym. W poszukiwaniu zemsty często zapominał, że w okresie pomiędzy swoją transformacją i zdaniem sobie sprawy z faktu, że cała przemiana była jedynie eksperymentem szalonego maga, odbywał wiele podróży wraz z Czerwonym Kapłanem będących źródłem jego szerokiej wiedzy z wielu różnych dziedzin. I zwykle, gdy w jego umyśle pojawiała się myśl, że być może w ten specyficzny sposób Rezo starał się wychowywać swojego jedynego wnuka, z całą stanowczością wypierał z siebie ten pomysł, nazywając go absurdalnym i bezsensownym. Temu staruchowi chodziło przecież jedynie o odzyskanie wzroku, więc chęć nauczenia go czegokolwiek mogła mieć swoje przyczyny jedynie w pragnieniu stworzenia sobie jeszcze potężniejszego narzędzia. Jednak bez względu na powody kierujące jego jedynym żyjącym krewnym, nigdy nie byłby w stanie zapomnieć pewnego słonecznego jesiennego dnia zakończonego chłodnym, a wręcz lodowatym, wieczorem.

_Na świecie istnieje wiele rodzajów magii i często te uważane za najmniej groźne, stanowią tak naprawdę największe zagrożenie. _

Właśnie tego dnia Zelgadis dowiedział się, jak wielka potrafiła być siła zaklęta w ludzkich emocjach.

* * *

><p><em>Chociaż dzień nie był owocny, gdyż po całotygodniowych poszukiwaniach dowiedział się, że rzeczy, na której zależało Rezo, należało szukać na północy kraju, z ulgą opuszczał bagienne i ponure rejony Vaasmer. To miejsce nie działało na niego dobrze. Jego koszmary zaczęły się pogarszać, co tylko dodatkowo pogłębiało jego już i tak dostatecznie parszywy nastój. Wystarczyło jedynie, że złoży raport Czerwonemu Kapłanowi i będzie mógł wreszcie opuścić te przeklęte rewiry. Zgodnie z instrukcjami jednego z pięciu mędrców skierował się w stronę niedalekiej polany będącej umówionym punktem spotkania. Zanim jednak dotarł na miejsce, ujrzał w oddali osobnika, który z pewnością nie był jego dziadkiem. Zelgadis niewiele myśląc, schował się za pobliskim drzewem i zaczął uważnie obserwować niespodziewanego przybysza. <em>

_Nieznajomy był niewysokim, brodatym mężczyzną o wydatnym podbródku i brzuchu ubranym w długą, dostojną szatę. Dopiero po chwili Zelgadis rozpoznał w nim miejscowego kowala, który kilka dni wcześniej pomógł mu przy zakupie odpowiedniego konia. Tylko co zwyczajny kowal robił w miejscu, gdzie miało się odbyć jego spotkanie z Rezo? I niby z jakiej racji rzemieślnik był ubrany jak jakiś baron? Nim zdołał zastanowić się nad odpowiedziami na te pytania, na polanie pojawiła się następna zakapturzona postać. _

_- Witaj, Elmerze. – Rozległ się niski kobiecy głos. _

_- To ty, Sani? Ty… naprawdę żyjesz? Jak… to jest możliwe? – Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha._

_- Jeszcze żyję. Ale to nie potrwa długo. _

_- O czym ty mówisz?_

_- Całe życie czekałam na ten dzień. _

_- Na jaki dzień?_

_- Na dzień twojej śmierci._

_Ciszę przeszył głośny śmiech mężczyzny._

_- Mojej śmierci? Sani, nie zdołałaś mnie zabić dziesięć lat temu i dzisiaj również nie zdołasz tego zrobić._

_- Masz rację, ja nie zdołam tego zrobić. Sama nie jestem w stanie tak cię ukarać, abyś w pełni zrozumiał, co mi tak naprawdę zrobiłeś. Nie zasługujesz na zwyczajną śmierć, Elmerze, a ja nie jestem w stanie żyć, wiedząc, ze nie spotka cię odpowiednia kara. Dlatego przygotowywałam się do tego dnia przez dziesięć lat Elmerze, dziesięć długich lat, w czasie których mogłeś się cieszyć swoim, zbudowanym na moim cierpieniu, szczęściem. – Jej ton był cichy, spokojny, lecz słowa, które wypowiadała sprawiły, że mężczyzna gwałtownie pobladł._

_- O czym tym mówisz? – spytał już po raz drugi tego wieczoru._

_- O tym. – Kobieta zrobiła nieznaczny ruch dłonią, a chwilę później kowala otoczyło ośmiu kolejnych przybyszów, z których każdy ubrany był w długą ciemną szatę._

_Nie wiedzieć kiedy cała dziewiątka utworzyła krąg przywołania i rozpoczęła złowrogą inkantację. Kowal stał tylko, w niemym przerażeniu obserwując, jak w przypływie gwałtownej mocy zarysowują się kontury nowej istoty. _

_Ogrom tej magicznej obecności sprawił, że Zelgadisa oblał zimny pot. Chłopak nie był w stanie się ruszyć z miejsca, tylko obserwował, jak materializowała się postać obleczona w długą, złotą szatę. _

_- Zelgadisie, patrz uważnie. – Nagle tuż obok niego rozległ się spokojny głos Czerwonego Kapłana. _

_- Co to jest? – wydukał Zelgadis, patrząc jak stwór zdejmuje coś na kształt maski, kierując swoje oblicze w stronę kowala._

_- To jest personifikacja ludzkiej nienawiści. _

_- Co…? – Zanim chłopak skończył formułować pytanie, rozległ się przerażający krzyk rzemieślnika. Mijały kolejne sekundy, a straszliwy wrzask wciąż nie ustawał. Dopiero po pewnym czasie, zdającym się trwać całą wieczność, zapadła cisza. Zakapturzona kobieta wydała z siebie krótki dźwięk, Zelgadis nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy był to śmiech czy płacz, po czym sama padła na ziemię. _

_Młody wojownik odzyskał kontrolę nad samym sobą dopiero w momencie, gdy zamaskowana istota o obezwładniającej aurze zniknęła w blasku oślepiającego światła. Szybko się okazało, że wraz ze stworem zniknęli też pozostali zamaskowani osobnicy. Kiedy Zelgadis chciał ruszyć w stronę zakapturzonej kobiety, ponownie usłyszał głos swojego dziadka._

_- To na nic, Zelgadisie. Jej już się nie da pomóc. – Jak na zawołanie ciało Sani zaczęło pulsować jasnym światłem, po czym zniknęło. _

_- Co się tutaj stało? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – pytał gorączkowo chłopak. Nie rozumiał sceny, która tak niedawno wydarzyła się tuż przed jego oczami. _

_- Ludzka emocje są potężną siłą, Zelgadisie. A to, co widziałeś przed chwilą, jest rezultatem ich najciemniejszej strony. Gdy zaczniesz kogoś nienawidzić tak bardzo, że będziesz w stanie poświęcić swoje życie dla zemsty, możesz spróbować przywołać tę istotę. _

_- Przywołać… to coś?_

_- Tak. Ta istota pojawia się niezwykle rzadko. Nie ma imienia, nie ma żadnego pana. Przybywa jedynie na wezwanie osoby, która poświęci dziesięć lat na opanowanie rytuału przywołania. Jednak bezpośrednią ceną, jaką trzeba zapłacić, jest poświęcenie życia tej istocie. _

_- I to wszystko tylko po to, aby kogoś zabić?_

_- Nie tylko. Ta istota podobno sprowadza niewypowiedziane cierpienie w ostatnich chwilach życia swojej ofiary, wyrównując całkowicie dług cierpienia osobie, która ją przyzwała. _

_- Ale to wciąż jest bez sensu. W ten sposób przecież każdy mógłby zabić każdego._

_- Nie każdy może poznać tajniki tego rytuału. Tylko nieliczni, którzy się udadzą do San Zaes do Zakonu Mścicieli, po przejściu odpowiednich prób zyskują możliwość poznania rytuału. Poza tym naprawdę uważasz, że tak łatwo jest poświęcić własne życie dla zemsty, Zelgadisie? Wyobrażasz sobie, nienawidzić kogoś tak mocno, że byłbyś w stanie poświęcić dla tej jednej chwili swoją przyszłość, marzenia i nadzieje?_

_Chłopak, wyglądając na przytłoczonego nowo zdobytymi informacjami, spojrzał z wyrzutem w niewidome oczy Czerwonego Kapłana. _

_- Czemu mi o tym mówisz? _

_- Chcę, abyś był świadomy, że na świecie istnieje wiele rodzajów magii i często te uważane za najmniej groźne, stanowią tak naprawdę największe zagrożenie. I jednocześnie te pozornie najgroźniejsze czasem decydują o naszym bezpieczeństwie. Magia zaklęta w San Zaes została stworzona przez mroczną część duszy człowieka. Uważasz, że coś takiego powinno zostać unicestwione czy powinno egzystować i służyć najciemniejszym pragnieniom ludzkim? Czy człowiek, który zacznie ignorować mroczną część swojej duszy, naprawdę stanie się lepszy? _

* * *

><p>- Za cenę własnego życia można przywołać istotę, która wymierzy karę i zabije osobę, na której chce się zemścić? – spytała Lina z niedowierzaniem. – Istotę, która czerpie moc od Pani Nocnych Koszmarów?<p>

- Dokładnie – odparł Zelgadis, biorąc kolejny łyk wina. Miał za sobą ciężki, niemalże pozbawiony snu tydzień. I skoro wreszcie ta, która była powodem jego bezsenności, siedziała obok niego, postanowił pozwolić sobie na chwilę rozluźnienia. – Co prawda ten ostatni fakt skojarzyłem dopiero, jak ujrzałem twoje Giga Slave. Gdy Pani Nocnych Koszmarów przejęła twoje ciało po walce z Phibrizzo, mówiła, że wrzuci twoje ciało do Morza Chaosu, aby zrekompensować zużyte siły. Ciało przyzywającego tę istotę zawsze znika, więc w tym temacie wszystko by się zgadzało.

- Coś takiego jest ukryte w San Zaes? – Lina nie kryła szoku, jaki wiązał się z poznaniem prawdy o Zakonie Mścicieli. Przystając na propozycję Zelgadisa i zgadzając się na natychmiastowe udanie się do Tanzan, najbliższego pobliskiego miasta, postanowiła solidnie wykorzystać dane jej prawo do zadawania milionów pytań, nawet tych, których zwykle unikała, dotyczących Czerwonego Kapłana. – I Rezo o tym wiedział i nie próbował zbadać tej magii?

- Tak. Dlatego oczekuję, że ty również dasz sobie z tym spokój na zawsze.

Czarodziejka przez moment nie odpowiadała. Usiadła głębiej w wygodnym fotelu składającym się na wyposażenie pokoju Zelgadisa i wzięła łyk ze swojego kieliszka.

- Magia pozwalająca na zabicie dowolnej osoby… Tak nie powinno być. Ta magia nie powinna istnieć. – Rudowłosa pokręciła głową.

- Tego miejsca strzegą potężne siły, Lina. Jeżeli wierzyć temu, co mówił mi Rezo, o jej istnieniu zadecydowała cała ludzkość. A dokładniej mroczna część jej istnienia. Czy naprawdę jesteś w stanie usunąć ciemną część duszy każdego człowieka na tym świecie? – Mag zaczął obracać płyn w swoim kieliszku. – Niektóre rzeczy należy zostawić w świętym spokoju.

Dziewczyna ponownie zamilkła, rozważając usłyszane informacje.

- Chyba masz rację – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Już ostatnie. Co by mi zrobiło to zaklęcie, gdyby zostawiło na moim nadgarstku symbol dziewięcioramiennej gwiazdy?

Zelgadis lekko zmarszczył brwi.

- Zostałabyś naznaczona jako wróg Zakonu. Dzięki temu zaklęciu zawsze by wiedzieli, gdzie jesteś, i gdyby stwierdzili, że stanowisz dla nich zagrożenie, wyeliminowaliby cię.

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia, który szybko został wyparty przez niebezpieczny uśmiech.

- Spróbowaliby tylko, to by zobaczyli, z kim mają do czynienia – odparła butnie czarodziejka, po czym głośno ziewnęła. – Dobra, Zel, idę spać. – Podniosła do ust kieliszek i wykończyła jego zawartość.

Mag nie zareagował, gdy dziewczyna odłożyła kieliszek na stolik i podniosła się. Dopiero gdy rudowłosa podeszła do niego, lekko opierając się o oparcie fotela, spojrzał jej w oczy i odłożył własne naczynie. W jej czerwonych tęczówkach jak zawsze tliły się dwa wesołe ogniki, które nie wiedzieć kiedy stały się jednymi ze stałych elementów jego życia.

- Dziękuję, że mnie szukałeś – powiedziała cicho, delikatnie muskając jego usta. – I przepraszam, że nie dałam ci znaku życia. – Ponownie przyłożyła swoje usta do jego warg, tym razem na nieco dłuższą chwilę. – Śpij dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się, po czym zaczęła się wycofywać.

Jego dłoń błyskawicznie oplotła się wokół jej talii i lekko, lecz stanowczo przyciągnął ją do siebie. Lina szybko zrozumiała jego niewypowiedzianą prośbę i objęła go, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. Dopiero teraz, gdy była tak blisko, w pełni do niego doszło, że ona naprawdę żyje… że nic się jej nie stało.

Doskonale wiedział, czym jest nienawiść i poszukiwanie zemsty, jednak ani razu nie pomyślał o wykorzystaniu rytuału z San Zaes. Nieraz zastanawiał się, czemu Rezo postanowił podzielić się z nim tą wiedzą. Najczęściej zakładał, że Czerwony Kapłan chciał się w ten sposób zabezpieczyć, aby ten ceremoniał nie został wykorzystany przeciwko niemu. Czasem z kolei nachodziły go myśli, że jego dziadek chciał mu uświadomić, jaka jest cena nienawiści i ile można przy tym stracić.


End file.
